


Into the Minds of Others

by Whiitewolf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jotch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiitewolf/pseuds/Whiitewolf
Summary: Suddenly Hotch wakes up one day, able to hear what everyone thinks, from Emily's fantasies to JJ's love for him. How does he react with this new information? JJ/Hotch (Multi-Chapter)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40
Collections: Jotch





	1. Just a Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for checking this story out. It's inspired by 'What Women Want,' that movie. I haven't seen it for awhile. But I figure this should be interesting. This story is meant to be sort of humorous.
> 
> Full Summary: Hotch wakes up one day and suddenly he is able to hear everything people think. From Emily's fantasies, to JJ having feelings for him. He can hear Reid's thoughts, including how Reid feels about his 'look' and even what the random woman at the coffee shop thinks. It's crazy, but he can use it to his advantage. JJ/Hotch eventually.
> 
> Like everything else, I originally posted this on FanFiction and am uploading my works to Ao3.

It was a normal day. At least it had seemed like a normal day when he first woke up. Hotch had woken up at his regular time, had his regular shower and even put on his regular outfit. A suit with a tie… He went with a blue tie today. It was the first one he'd seen. Jack had stayed at Jessica's last night as he had returned from a case late and now he was heading to work. So far, so good.

Just a good old regular day. He'd stopped at the coffee shop on the way to work. This was nothing new. He always got coffee from the same girl. But something felt off on this normal day...

_Mmm, mm. Looking fine as he always does in that suit and tie. Now if only I could see him in shorts… Or even just boxers… Perhaps nothing at all?_

Hotch looked up abruptly to see the lady behind the counter smiling at me. "Excuse me?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I didn't say anything," she said her brows wrinkling in confusion, although a guilty look appeared on her face.

"But you-" Hotch stammered.

"Sir, your coffee," one of the men behind the counter said sliding his to go cup across the laminate counter top.

"Thank you," Hotch said, still looking at the blonde curiously. He must be just imagining things… He really had not got too much sleep last night.

She grinned at him. "Have a nice day sir!" _And keep looking fine in that suit and tie. Mmm._

Why hadn't her lips moved when she said the last part? Her face was still frozen in a smile. This was too weird. Was he hallucinating? Was his lack of sleep severely getting to him?

"Excuse me," mumbled the girl behind him. _Is this guy on something? Man! I just want my coffee. Too much booze last night, let me have my fix. Please._ He was holding up the line. Nodding, he walked out of the coffee shop. 

What was going on? Perhaps he hadn't gotten enough sleep last night, he shook his head before opening his car door again. He sat still for a couple minutes, trying to wake himself up. He took a small sip of his coffee before turning the engine on. This day had started off weird... So much for his normal day. 

He'd arrived at the BAU early. This was his normal habit and he was already in his office settled into some paper work by the time Rossi came into his office.

_I really should stop him from working so much. He looked exhausted. I wonder how much he's sleeping… Maybe I should play matchmaker… Blind date? He'd never go for it. Maybe I could bring him out, arrange for one of my friends to come out… And then have to leave._

"What?" Hotch said looking up suddenly, staring at Rossi wondering what he was going on about.

"I haven't said anything," Rossi said raising his eyebrows. "I just came in to see how your morning went." _Why do you seem so off? And what has got you so tense? Definitely need a girlfriend…_

"Oh, it's going fine," Hotch replied looking at him curiously. Maybe he'd been working too much, maybe he just needed time off. He was due for it... He'd talk to Strauss about it. Jack would be happy. Father and son time, that was cure for almost anything.

"Right," Rossi stated. _You're lying. You really think you can fool an old profiler like myself? I should figure out Hotch's type._

"I'm not lying," Hotch protested, almost jumping up from his chair. "I don't need a girlfriend, either."

"I never said you were or that you did…" Rossi said watching Hotch carefully. _What has gotten into you today? I don't understand it. Does my face really look so guilty you can tell what I'm thinking or that I'm plotting something?_

"I just had a busy morning," Hotch said trying not to sound annoyed. What was with Dave? Was he trying to get under his nerves? They'd been friend so long that Dave usually knew when to push and when to let it go. This "I didn't say it" game was not amusing him. Perhaps Dave was having an off day.

Still looking bemused, Rossi walked out of the office, shaking his head. _I'll have a look through my address book. There's got to be someone that screams perfect to Hotch…_

"What is going on with me?" Hotch muttered quietly to himself. He anxiously rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking back down at his desk.

The silence was a bit welcoming and he continued working on some paper work. He had kept up a steady pace and was barely aware of the world around him. Which was lucky for Reid whom was showing off his magic tricks downstairs. When he checked his watch a half hour later he decided it was time to head downstairs. He finished off the last of his coffee before walking out the door. He looked up just in time to prevent himself from walking into JJ.

"Morning," said JJ smiling warmly at him while she passed him. _I really hope Henry's feeling better. This is all so stressful._

"Is Henry okay?" Aaron asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"He just has a fever," JJ replied, trying to conceal the worry on her face. "How did you know that? Never mind, must be those profiler instincts," JJ said with a small laugh before walking into her office. _I really hope that the nanny is doing okay with this… And I wish Will would answer his cell phone…_

This day seemed so off. What was going on? It was then that a rocket landed at his feet. Reid and his physics magic. He walked downstairs slowly. He wanted to be able to maintain a straight face when lecturing the younger profiler. If he showed amusement, Reid would never take him seriously. And he was amused, but he had to tell him off. It was his job.

Of course, when he got down there... Emily, Morgan and Garcia were all laughing just as Reid set off another one.

"Reid," Hotch lectured walking over to the group as he crossed his arms.

Reid looked down at the table. _Uh oh._ _Busted. I wonder if he's giving me that look of his… I should keep my head down._

Sighing, Hotch turned to look at Emily whom looked just as guilty.

_God damn it Prentiss, you can't think that, he's your boss! Strictly off limits!_

"What can't you think, Emily?" Hotch questioned feeling that nagging confusion come back.

He could have sworn her face went red. "What? I was just..." Even she looked confused. _Why does he have to look so good every day? And what is wrong with him? He seems so off and confused. He must have had a rough night._

"Who looks good every day?" Aaron demanded. He couldn't help it. He was beginning to feel frustrated.

Emily looked at him as if trying to see if he was joking or not. _Okay, I'll bite..._ "Obviously Garcia," Emily replied with a laugh looking over at the blonde whom today wore a rainbow headband that perfectly matched her rainbow socks that stuck out from her skirt.

"Thanks, Em," Garcia said with a smile before laughing.

Oh how his head was pounding right now. "Just, get to work," he muttered lamely turning around to head back up the stairs.

What in the world was going on?

_I hope Hotch is okay. I hope Jack's okay._

_What's gotten into him today? Did something happen to Jack?_

_Is he sick? Maybe Jack's sick… He seemed worried about something._

Hotch turned around suddenly and the worries were still continuing. He heard Reid's voice, Morgan's voice, Garcia's and even Emily's... Yet none of their mouths were moving. And was he really so off they all assumed there was something wrong with Jack, whom was his entire world.

"Hotch, you okay?" Emily asked putting out an arm comfortingly. _He looks really pale. I wonder if he's worried about something. Definitely seems so._

"Fine," Aaron mumbled before heading back to his office walking as fast he could without drawing attention.

_I hope he feels better soon._

_I wonder if I should go talk to him, let him know I'm there if he needs to talk…_

The second Hotch entered his office, he shut the door. And finally, the voices went away. Voices? There has to be a logical explanation for this. He couldn't handle this. Maybe he should go straight to the psychiatrist assigned to his team. 

No, he'd let it play out and see what happened. He'd just get more coffee and wake up a bit more. It wasn't worth risking his job for. He'd let it play out and maybe after a good night's sleep, it would go away... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!   
> Thank you for checking this out. 
> 
> I currently am running a prompts forum on FanFiction.net. It is for any fandoms, and is also a way to get reviews and such!  
> The link is in my profile, please check it out if you use FanFiction!

"Aaron, calm down, what are you talking about?" Rossi demanded trying to figure out what his friend was talking about. _Should I go to Strauss? I'd hate to do that to Hotch but if he needs help..._

"I don't need help," Hotch snapped after making sure his blinds were closed all the way. No one needed to know anything was going on.

"I never said that," Rossi stated calmly trying to keep a straight face. _He seems so disorientated... I wonder how he's sleeping or if something happened._

"Nothing's happened and I'm sleeping fine," Hotch declared rolling his eyes. "Let me finish!"

"Aaron, I never said-" Rossi began.

"I can hear people's thoughts, at least that's what I think it is," Hotch suddenly said interrupting him. This had been something he'd been piecing together. This was why everyone acted confused when he questioned them on things he thought they'd said. Why they continued to 'speak' with their mouths closed. It was the only logical explanation and it wasn't even logical. The more likely scenario was that the job was getting to him and he was cracking up... That's why he needed Rossi.

"Okay, you know... Maybe it's just stress from work," Dave tried to explain, hoping to reassure his friend. _I definitely need to talk to Strauss about this. He shouldn't be working like this._

"Dave, I'm..." Hotch paused before continuing after debating something in his head. "Think of a number, any number."

"Aaron, this is ridiculous." Rossi began to pace the room trying to piece this together. What could cause a break like this?

"Just do it!" Hotch demanded before adding a 'please' a bit more softly. "Humor me."

"Fine," Rossi said rolling his eyes a bit. _Just to keep him distracted and happy... Now, I know Strauss isn't back until next week._

"You're not thinking of a number," Hotch groaned in frustration. How could he prove it if Dave wouldn't actually do it?

 _How does he know?_ "I am, I am," Rossi said. _The first number that comes to mind is three, the number of wives I've had._

"Three," Hotch said without doubt in his voice.

Rossi's mouth gaped open at first. Then he shook his head. "That's right," he mused. _Lucky coincidence. He obviously only guessed that because three is the number of my wives. Makes sense. It's like my unlucky number. If I'd thought of something like 1,748 he wouldn't have guessed it._

"1,748," Hotch said crossing his arms. "Now do you believe me?"

_That was a very lucky guess. But what were the chances of that? Reid would know... Maybe I'll have lasagne for dinner tonight. I need to focus on the task at hand here._

"You should invite me over for some of your lasagne, we all know you're a good cook," Hotch suggested.

"How did you?" Rossi broke off.

"I told you! I can hear your thoughts," Aaron said rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

_That's not possible._

"It is possible," Hotch insisted.

_This is really creepy. It's just coincidences, just coincidences. But how many times can he figure out what I'm thinking before I can't say that any more. Okay, something completely random... I think I should set Hotch up on a date with a blonde I know. She's pretty, and cute. Aside from the fact she is very clingy._

"Oh no you don't!" Aaron protested. "With this job, clingy girls won't work. Blonde is good though." Hotch added the last bit as an after thought.

"Holy crap," Rossi suddenly said very loudly.

"Shh," Aaron whispered. He didn't want anyone to hear and jump to conclusions.

"How? What? This can't be possible," Rossi said very quickly, his eyes a bit wide. _I really hate that navy blue tie you wear sometimes._

"What's wrong with my tie?" Hotch demanded. "And I can assure you, I've gone over this for quite some time trying to figure this out. Either I'm crazy or hearing peoples thoughts and if you seem this shocked then I must be right."

"Nothing's wrong with your tie," Rossi threw in. "But this is curious. It's certainly a gift." That's when Rossi turned back around to face Aaron. "Don't tell anyone. I'm having a hard time believing this... You don't want to lose your job."

"I know that much," Aaron muttered. This was so crazy.

"If this is true," Rossi said, "then this is some gift! You can hear what everyone thinks... Unsubs... Even girls." Rossi pondered this for a bit. "It seems too good to be true. There has to be a catch." _Why couldn't I have the ability to hear thoughts?_

"It doesn't seem that great. It's annoying, it was like a blur of voices in the coffee shop and I feel like I'm sneaking a glance at someone's journal. It's private. I shouldn't be able to hear anyone's thoughts!"

"When did this happen?" Rossi questioned, now standing still by the door. _How in the world did this happen? I wonder if I could convince Hotch to come with my to visit Taylor, my third ex wife to see what she thinks of me._

"Not a chance, Dave," Aaron said sternly. "And just this morning."

 _Damn, I forgot, he can hear my thoughts too. How does one control their thoughts?_ "This could come in handy you know. With catching criminals... Maybe that's why you got this gift. To catch killers."

"Hearing someone's thoughts won't matter. It's not like I can tell anyone I'm hearing the thoughts of the witness or suspect," Hotch said shaking his head.

"True, but it can help you to know. That way you can get in their head and hopefully close cases more quickly." _I still don't know if I can believe this._

"Believe it, it's true." Hotch sat back down in his chair. At least he wasn't crazy. But why did this happen to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron sighed anxiously. This hearing people's thoughts thing was helpful but there were some things he wished he'd never heard. For example, he now had to grimace every time Emily came in the room. Often, her thoughts were about him in an inappropriate way. Reid's thoughts were a mixture of things, including a guilt party about his mother and he felt like he was invading the young man's privacy. Whenever he saw Dave, Dave resorted to thinking about random movies and songs in an attempt to keep his thoughts private.

This wouldn't be so bad if he could turn this off. Morgan often thought about girls, including Emily. As a profiler, this was the sort of stuff he could have guessed if he'd tried but he often tried not to profile his own team.

JJ's thoughts he hadn't heard much yet, aside from her worrying about Henry.

The worst bit though? Was listening to Jack... Not because they were bad thoughts and they weren't. But because he realized that Jack kept a lot of things about school secret from him. Such as the fact that he was being bullied.

"Hotch, you okay?" Emily asked him as she looked over at him. They were in a bar. He didn't know how he let Rossi talk him into this, but they were all in the bar. JJ was playing pool, while Morgan had dragged Reid over to see a couple girls and Rossi was... Well he didn't know exactly.

And he was here with Emily, and Garcia who was busy talking to Kevin.

"I'm fine," he responded taking another sip of his drink. This was also the last time he tried a new drink. It wasn't sitting with him right.

"Are you sure?" _Wow, I never thought he could look even more hot... But out of that suit... well... No wonder his name is HOTch._

"Yes," Hotch said rather quickly. He didn't want to hear her thoughts. Right now, it was a constant buzz of 'voices.' But someone they had all dulled a bit, aside from Emily but he assumed this was because she was sitting right across from him.

"You look a little pale," she commented looking at him thoughtfully. _Maybe he's having thoughts about me!_ _And he's embarrassed about it. That must be it!_

"I'm just worried about Jack," Hotch said hurrying to pour out his feelings. This wasn't because he needed to talk, this was because he didn't want her thinking he was having thoughts about her. To avoid that, he would spill his feelings. 

_Oh, it's Jack. I can dream though, right?_ "What's happened?" Emily asked, an expression of concern appearing on her face. _I hope he's not sick. I hope I can help._

"I found out he's being bullied at school," Hotch said thoughtfully.

"Ouch, that's rough," Emily responded thinking about an earlier conversation her and Hotch had about this situation. "Is it the same boy?"

"Different boy," Hotch replied, obviously distressed.

Emily gave him a sympathetic look, taking another sip of her drink _Jack's just too sweet a kid. Never though I'd think that a kid could be too nice. Hotch is such a good parent this must be rough for him._

"Have you spoken to Jack about this or did you hear it from his teacher?" she asked, watching him carefully. _He still looks hot even when he's worried. Maybe even more than before... Emily stop that. Hotch needs you right now._

"Jack didn't come out and tell me," Hotch responded. He wasn't lying but he wasn't offering anything up. He valued his job and would like to stay out a psych ward.

_That's even worse. Maybe Hotch is worried Jack doesn't trust him. No, he must know that Jack's just trying to be tough, like his dad._ "Maybe he just wants to deal with it alone," Emily said aloud, still watching her boss carefully. _I wish I could help._

"You're probably right," Hotch said clearly distracted. His tone signified the conversation was closed. His eyes trailed over the crowd. It was definitely very crowded in here tonight. A Friday night. What could he expect? His eyes were scanning for his team. Despite the fact they were adults, he liked to be sure they were safe. Especially Reid and JJ who both seemed so vulnerable. It was a crowded night at the bar. He could see an array of colours and hear an abundance of voices in his head. That combined with the liquor was making everything spin a bit. 

"Hey guys," came a soft voice from behind him. He turned around to see JJ pulling out a chair next to him.

Her face was flushed red, in what? Anger? Embarrassment? Excitement?

_I can't believe the nerve of that guy!_

Ah, anger.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, leaning across the table. _She seems frustrated about something._

"Fine," JJ replied, forcing her warm smile again. "Anything exciting happen when I was gone?" _Why does he insist on doing this to me?_

"Some girl started hitting on Reid," Emily answered with a snort. "You should have seen his face! He had no idea what was going on."

That was funny, Hotch thought feeling amused again. But what is JJ talking about? Or more so, thinking about?

"Awe, that's cute! I wish I'd been here to see it," JJ said with a genuine laugh. _Oh, Reid. You have much to learn._

"JJ, are you okay?" Garcia's concerned voice alerted Hotch and he turned to see her walking quickly over, her red heels clicking on the floor. Amazing how he heard them over the music.

"I'm fine, Garcia," JJ said trying to convince her.

"I can't believe the nerve of him!" Penelope fumed.

"Will?" Emily demanded, understanding dawning on her face.

JJ nodded.

"No worries, JJ, when the going gets tough, we girls go shopping!" Garcia exclaimed grabbing the blondes arm to drag her away from Hotch. _We're going to sort this out! I can't believe Will. I just, I'm so angry I can't think._

"What's going on?" Hotch asked now standing up. What did Will do? Why did he find himself not just feeling worry, but also anger?

"Girl talk," Emily responded before standing up to follow JJ and Garcia.

"I'm okay," JJ mumbled quietly. _At least I am when you don't look at me like that!_

Hotch turned his gaze away. "Are you sure?" Garcia and Emily know what's going on, why didn't he know? Girl talk? What did that even really mean?

"Yes," JJ said quickly, following the two girls away. _With Will anyways. I can deal with that, but how do I deal with my feelings for you?_

Shock overwhelmed him. Hotch was so surprised, he didn't even object any more. Feelings for him? Maybe he heard wrong... It is loud and overwhelming in here. He allowed JJ to be taken away and he sat back down in the chair, his head in his hands.

* * *

"That is not how it happened!" Reid objected, sending Morgan a glare. He crossed his arms, turning to look back out on the field where Jack passed the ball to another boy on his team. _Who does he think he is? Why can't he let it go?_

"Is so!" declared Derek, as he looked back at Reid. "That is definitely what happened last night!" _And it was too funny._

Hotch glanced over at the two, he wasn't sure what they were arguing about. Some situation from the night before at the bar. He knew it involved a girl and Reid embarrassing himself. He wasn't sure but right now his head was pounding too hard to even try and understand it. Instead, he forced himself to focus on Jack. That was why they were here. He couldn't help but look over as he saw JJ sipping her coffee, a pained expression on her face. She'd clearly gotten a hang over, too.

Garcia held Henry in her arms and was smiling ear to ear as she kept the little boy amused.

He shook his head and looked back on the field just in time to see Jack's team score. "Great team work," he yelled out when Jack looked over at him expectantly. He was after all, the coach.

The team all winced, aside from Reid whom had been smart enough to stop at his limit. To the rest of them, it made their heads pound. 

_Oh, my head._ He heard Emily think and he turned over to see her wincing. He wouldn't admit it, but it made him feel just a bit better to know he wasn't suffering through this terrible ordeal alone.

"Who's winning?" Dave whispered leaning over.

"We don't keep score," Hotch responded, having told this to Dave many times before. Yet he always asked.

"Losing that bad huh?" Dave asked, smirking a bit.

Hotch mock glared at him, before focusing his attention back on the team, his attention mainly on his son.

_She seems to be doing better today, I hope she is._

Confused, Hotch turned to look at Emily, wondering who she was talking about. He saw her gaze focused on JJ and figured this must have to do with last night. What was going on between JJ and Will? He wanted to listen to JJ's thoughts a bit more closely but he felt like he was intruding as if he'd stolen her private journal and had it at his expense. But if he just happened to 'accidentally' hear something, now that wasn't his fault, was it?

Discreetly, he moved a bit closer to JJ. He was gaining a bit of control and had learned that the closer he was to a person, the louder he'd hear them.

_I'm beginning to worry. I don't think Will's coming back this time, what do I do now?_

He hadn't expected that. Will and JJ were having relationship problems? He was immediately overcome with empathy. He opened his mouth to reassure her before stopping. He wasn't supposed to hear her thoughts! He gritted his teeth. So now he knew what was wrong and couldn't do anything about it. Honestly, he'd hoped JJ and Will would stay together. For Henry's sake and to prove that with their jobs, relationships were possible. And the most obvious reason, because he wanted JJ to be happy.

_I know the love has been gone for awhile, but for Henry's sake..._

Hotch couldn't stand to hear any more. It was too hard to hear a friend of his in pain and not be able to do anything about it. Clearly stressed, he walked back over to Dave.

"Hear anything interesting?" his colleague asked, grinning.

"No," Hotch said a bit too harshly.

Rossi, of course, didn't comment but instead gave him the space he knew he needed. It took a few minutes, but finally Hotch apologized. It was owed and he knew this.

"I am sorry, I just heard something I didn't really want to," he said, trying to explain as much as he could.

Dave nodded. "It seems like such a perfect gift, of course there must be a catch." He shook his head, watching the game out of the corner of his eye. "Who?"

"JJ," Hotch responded, trying to ignore the worry he felt for the young blonde.

Nodding as if this made perfect sense, Rossi glanced over at her quickly and noticed the way she was chewing her lip, obviously upset. "She needs a friend."

"She does," Hotch agree, trying to watch her carefully without being noticed.

"And what better than someone that can read her mind and know EXACTLY what she wants and needs?" Rossi continued to ponder out loud.

Hotch kept nodding in agreement, before realizing what Dave was implying. "What? I couldn't," he objected. He'd never been good with personal relationships.

"JJ!" Dave called out, startling the blonde out of her trance.

She lifted her head up and stood up from the bench and approached the two.

At this moment, Hotch was cursing Dave in his head so much, he wished he could hear his thoughts! What was he supposed to do here? And why was Dave smirking? It was as if he was planning something...

"What's up?" JJ asked, shifting her weight while she stifled a yawn.

"Hotch wants to take Jack to that kid's pizza place, with the play area and clowns but he doesn't want to be stuck there alone. He asked me to go, but why would I go when I don't have a kid? So maybe Henry needs a little treat?" Rossi asked, ignoring the glare he was receiving. _It's perfect, now just agree._

JJ paused for a couple minutes trying to recall the place, "Ah, Casey's! I'm sure Henry would love to go! When did you want to bring Jack?" JJ asked, turning to face Hotch. _It'd be good for Henry and me. We need to get out, all we do is sit at home._

"I was thinking tomorrow, at around noon," Hotch replied, quickly inventing a day. "Perhaps you could meet us at our place at around eleven?"

"Sounds great," JJ said with a smile. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

Looking away quickly, pretending to focus on the game again, Hotch nodded, "See you then."

As JJ watched away, he turned to glare at Rossi. "Thanks for the warning!"

"You'd have never gone for it if I'd told you," Dave told him. _Now, a few more tweaks, JJ and Hotch, the perfect match._

"Wait a minute, she needs a FRIEND," Hotch said realizing now what his friend's intentions were. Why does he always try and set me up? Hotch thought, shaking his head.

"As do you," replied Dave, smiling innocently at him. _And then, you'll become more than friends._

"That's not going to happen," Hotch muttered under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Why did he feel so nervous? It wasn't like this was a date or anything. Not even close! They were taking their children out to have a fun day for the kids. For the kids. That was the key part. He blamed Dave. He really did. He's the one that kept thinking about him and JJ getting together. This was definitely his fault.

He knew this wasn't a date or about him and JJ. In fact, JJ was just in need of a friend, but why was he pacing and why did his palms feel sweaty? Damn, and like he'd go on a date on a Sunday, in the morning to a children's play area.

"Jack, are you ready?" Hotch called up the stairs, eager to get his mind off the situation. It wasn't like him and JJ had never spent time together before. Dave's fault. This was all his fault. Oh, he'd get him for this.

"Yes," came the reply of a small voice and Jack poked his head around the corner from the living room. 

The knock at the door interrupted Hotch's debating thoughts. He was right beside the door but waited a few seconds before opening it. He didn't want JJ to know he'd been waiting for her. No, that couldn't do. _What am I? A nervous teenager going on a -_ No he couldn't finish that. This was so far from a date it wasn't even funny. This was an outing for the children. 

As he opened the door, he regained composure and that's when he saw JJ, with Henry holding her hand. She was in sweats and a purple t shirt. Definitely not a date. But she was still beautiful... Her big blue eyes sparkling as she greeted him. 

"Hey," she said, a huge smile on her face. _I hope I'm not too early, he looks a bit surprised._

Hotch smiled when Henry waved at him. 

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her, grabbing a jacket from the stand by the door.

_Ooh, why do I have butterflies when he talks to me? I guess usually when we see each other outside of work, the whole team is there... It's just us and the children. This feels kind of like a date. Don't be ridiculous JJ. He's your boss and could never see you that way and even if Will is gone... He could come back. We could still work this out. That would be best for Henry._

She nodded, looking down at Henry whom was nodding so fast that Hotch hoped he didn't hurt himself. 

"Jack," Hotch called out turning to find his son already behind him, shoes tied, jacket on and a huge grin on his face, ready to go.

"Here," he said, eagerly rushing past Hotch to get outside.

It didn't take long to get settled into Hotch's car and soon they were on there to Casey's both boys positively glowing with excitement.

Along the drive, Hotch focused mostly on JJ, and tried to figure out what was bugging her and what questions to ask. He tried to ignore the guilty feeling he felt like he was intruding. But when he saw her, not talking or being herself and instead just staring out the window, his worry trumped his guilt.

He'd have to leave that discussion for later though. He couldn't start asking what was wrong with Henry and Jack in the car. Perhaps, he could get an idea of what was wrong.

_He's still not answering his phone. I don't understand why he won't just come home. We can make this work, for Henry..._

There was his confirmation that Will had left. He'd had the idea in his head, but now he knew. He couldn't explain it but he felt such anger at the man. Was it because he'd left his son? Broke JJ's heart? He of all people should understand relationships have problems but somehow, he couldn't see any way possible that JJ was even at fault in the slightest. Her job was no secret to Will when they got together. They'd met with her on the job. 

_Oh, stupid, say something. Hotch is a profiler. He'll notice something's up._ "I'm so happy it's nice out today," JJ remarked, stating the obvious. _Oh great, comment on the weather. That's the way to do it, Jennifer._

"It's been a nice weekend. They called for rain for Jack's game yesterday but luckily we got the sun instead," he replied, trying to act like it was the best conversation he'd ever had. 

_Don't cry. Don't cry. He's not worth your tears._ "Definitely and Jack played so well yesterday!" JJ turned around to look at the young boy who was now looking quite proud of himself.

As a friend, he knew he should be worried and he was but what got him was that he felt her pain. He felt sad for her. He wished he could just make it all stop. It must just be empathy as he knew what it was like to lose someone you loved... That had to be it. It was nothing more than that.

It was a good thing he now pulled into Casey's parking lot because he desperately wanted to say something on the manner.

"Welcome to Casey's!" yelled the clown at the front door reaching up to honk his big red nose.

Giggles were heard from Jack and Henry as they turned to their parents. "Ooh, can we go play, please?"

JJ smiled and exchanged a quick look with Hotch, "of course."

The boys wasted no time and ran towards the huge play area.

Hotch chose a window seat, and soon him and JJ were sitting down, with her sipping her sweet tea.

"JJ, are you okay?" He had to be blunt and just ask it. He couldn't give her an opportunity to beat around the bush. "You've seemed off."

He didn't expect her to tell the truth, but he had to try and to his surprise, she told him. "Will left." _Why did I just say that? That's not something he needs to know. What if he thinks I can't do my job? What if he thinks it clouds my judgment and I should take time off?_

"That'd never happen," said Hotch.

"What?" JJ asked, a bemused expression on her face.

"I said how could that happen? I don't understand how he could just leave," Hotch quickly said trying to tidy up his mistake.

"I don't know," JJ murmured softly, looking away to hide the tears in her eyes. She focused on the energy in the room. The laughter from children, and the parents watching them. There were some tears too. That was to be expected at a children's place. _Maybe I'm not good enough._

But you are good enough, Hotch longed to say. "I'm sorry, JJ."

_I know. You're probably the only one that understands how I feel._ "Thanks," she said awkwardly, her eyes now downcast and she stirred her iced tea around, the ice cubes clinking against the glass.

"He'll realize what a big mistake he's making sooner or later. Because it is a huge mistake." Hotch looked over JJ carefully.

"Sooner rather than later, I hope," JJ responded. _I can't honestly say I love Will but Henry needs a father... And why do I suddenly wish I didn't wear these stupid sweats and I wish Hotch wouldn't look at me like that!_ Red formed on her cheeks and she looked away again. _Stupid. You know he doesn't feel that way about you and your boyfriend just left you._

Hotch knew he'd heard that right that time. She did have feelings for him. Why did this make him feel like there were suddenly butterflies in his stomach? He was a grown man, not a sixteen year old girl. Yet, here he was scrambling to keep a calm demeanor. 

_Okay, if he keeps looking at me like that..._ Hotch began to grow amused as he noted the colour change in her cheeks and didn't move his gaze, party because this was amusing but a part of him didn't want to. Surely, these feelings didn't come on this fast... That could only mean they'd been there all along.

And the whole time, all he could think was _Damn you, David Rossi._


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, I'm going to throw up," Jack murmured, sprawled across the couch, rubbing his stomach anxiously. _I should have listened to dad. Oh gosh, is this my punishment?_

Henry lay on the floor, a similar expression on his face. _Oh mommy, make it go away. Ugh._

Sitting at the table, Hotch turned to look over at his son before shaking his head and looking back at JJ. They'd gotten back from Casey's a couple hours ago and Jack had eagerly insisted on showing Henry his new video game. What the two parents hadn't known was that the boys had stuffed their pockets full of candy at Casey's and had eaten it all in one sitting and then ran around playing hide and seek.

"They never listen," JJ laughed, shaking her head. _But it's so hard to scold Henry. He just gives me the look and I'm won over. What a push over I am._

"Neither did we," Hotch said with a shrug remembering how many times he'd eaten too much junk food until he threw up when he was younger. He couldn't help but notice how much better JJ looked after just a few hours of being out. The colour had returned to her face and her eyes were glowing in happiness.

"That's true," JJ said giggling a bit. _Why do I feel this way? Well, I know the answer to that but why do I feel embarrassed? Ugh, I feel my cheeks are hot, I must be blushing. I shouldn't have come out today. I knew those feelings were there. It was a huge mistake. It didn't help._

"One time, I made the mistake of eating a double scoop chocolate mint ice cream cone and then when my brother couldn't finish his, I finished his as well and then went for a quick bike ride. That did not end well," Hotch told her, a smile appearing on his face.

"You threw up?" JJ asked, smiling and this time... The smile reached her eyes. _It's hard to imagine. Serious Aaron Hotcher, not controlling his candy urges._ A guilty look passed over her briefly as she let out a small laugh.

"All over our next door neighbour when I returned. I got off my bike, I felt it coming on and he ran over when he saw me sitting on the side walk, worried I'd fallen. Needless to say, the second he helped me up..." Aaron broke off, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh gross!" JJ exclaimed thinking about the many times Henry had thrown up on her when he was younger. The most recent time being when he'd been sick in the winter.

"I didn't learn. Ate too much junk food again the next day." Hotch shrugged, now looking over at the boys again.

"Ugh," JJ said, wrinkling her nose. "That doesn't sound fun." _It's so weird seeing Hotch like this. So, not serious. I think seeing this side of him has made it worse for me. I really should forget about these feelings. He'll never share them and I have to focus on getting Will back. For Henry's sake._

Before Hotch had a chance to respond the phone cut him off. "Excuse me," he muttered as he walked into the living room to answer it.

"So, how did it go?" came the eager question from Dave. His tone reminding Hotch of a teenage girl digging for gossip from a friend.

"Fine," Hotch answered, narrowing his eyes. _It was you that got me into this confusing mess._

"When did she go home?" Rossi questioned, fishing for details.

"Not yet," Hotch responded, trying to make sure JJ didn't know who they were talking about.

"Ooh, that good huh?"

"I'll talk to you about it later."

"Fine, fine. But one last thing, can you hear my thoughts through the phone?"

"No, bye." Hotch hung up the phone quickly, feeling guilty for even talking about JJ. It wasn't a date. So why was David acting like that?

"Sorry about that," he said with a smile as he walked back in the kitchen.

"Not a problem, it's getting late any ways," JJ reassured him, getting to her feet.

Hotch couldn't help but be disappointed. _Just ask her,_ he told himself. "It was fun," he said.

"It sure was," came JJ's reply as she looked over at their boys lying down. _I think I may have had more fun than Henry._

"We should do it again sometime," Hotch said lamely, sizing up her expression.

"Definitely." _Without the boys..._

"Just you and me," Hotch prompted, feeling very awkward indeed. He hadn't asked anyone out for awhile.

"You and me?" JJ asked, clearly stunned. _On a date?_

"Sure. There's a really great place I'd like to show you. We're friends and I want to be there for you." Hotch carefully listened to her thoughts, trying to figure out what he should and shouldn't say. _Just say yes,_ he silently pled.

"I don't know," JJ stammered off. _So not a date. But what if I get hurt again?_

"JJ. I want to take you out on a date," Hotch admitted, "Not just as friends."

It took a few moments for the shock to wear off JJ's face and she gave him a feeble smile. "You have no idea how much I'd love that, but I can't do that to Henry. It'd be too confusing for him. I need to get back with Will." _Oh, how I wish I could say yes._ "And I can't take the risk. I'm not even sure why you're asking me." _This can't mean anywhere near as much to you as it does to me._

Words left him. He didn't know what to say and instead, he watched as JJ scooped up Henry and left. Leaving him standing there stunned. He'd tried. Why did he feel so hurt at this?

* * *

"What do you mean she said no?" Dave demanded, pacing across the living room. _What did you do wrong?_

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Hotch protested, glaring at his friend.

"Well, when's the last time you asked someone out on a date?" _I still can't believe you asked her. Still waiting for you to admit I was right._

Hotch chose to ignore Dave's thoughts and instead answered his question. "Quite awhile."

"That's what I figured," Rossi broke off, a thoughtful expression coming over his face. "We'll just have to try again."

"We? What's this 'we'? And what do you mean try again? She said no. It's finished. Over and out." Hotch threw himself back into his chair. Right after JJ had left and he'd gotten Jack into bed he'd called Dave. Despite the fact he blamed him for the situation, it was him that he was able to talk to about it. "I don't understand why she said no. The entire time she was thinking about how she wished we were together."

"She's a female, Aaron," Dave told him as if that explained everything. _And we will try again._

"What could possibly go different this time? And now I have to face her at work tomorrow and I think our friendship is going to take a weird turn now. It's just going to be awkward."

"What are you? Eighteen? It's only going to be awkward if you let it be awkward. And you want to be with her, and her with you. So, we try again." Rossi's tone was final, as if he was not having any argument on the matter. _I'll be trying with or without your help._

"Fine. You got a plan?" Hotch shook his head. He had no idea how manipulative his friend was.

"Of course." Dave stopped pacing and took a seat on the couch. "Here's what we do..."


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch sighed as he now stood outside Will's new place. How had he ended up here? A lot of arguing. He'd told Rossi, there was no way he was going to break JJ and Will up. That was childish. But it took much convincing and then Rossi informed him that Will was cheating on JJ. That was the last straw, and he'd flown out here without much thought. He knew there was no love in their relationship but cheating was wrong. And whether JJ had feelings for him or not wasn't part of the equation. Being betrayed hurt, no matter where you stood. And he knew that JJ still cared for Will, she just wasn't in love with him.

He raised his hand up to the door and knocked three times.

 _Who the hell is that?_ He recognized the thoughts to be Will's and he was right. Will flung the door open, looking quite annoyed as he took in Hotch's expression.

"Hello?" he asked, confused.

Aaron grimaced. Even the sound of his accent was annoying him right now. It took all his control to not get violent and remain calm. "Come clean about what you're doing behind JJ's back. Tell her the truth."

"I'm not doing anything!" Will responded in a panic, his voice squeaking under the glare of Aaron Hotchner. _Did she send him here? So help me god, if she did._

 _What is taking Will so long?_ That froze Hotch right there. Will wasn't alone. "You have a girl in here right now. I'm not playing games."

"How would you know that? I'm alone," Will said defiantly, rising to his full height, trying to act brave.

"Can I come in?" Hotch asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No," Will responded. _How does he know?_

"That's what I thought. Now are you going to tell her? Or shall we do this the hard way?" Hotch said in a tone of deadly calm, as he saw Will debate this in his head. He saw the detective sizing him up, and he almost smirked.

"I'll tell her," Will said reluctantly, admitting defeat. _She'll leave me for good. I'm not sure why I want us to remain together, but I do..._

"Good," Aaron said, feeling slightly guilty. This was going to hurt JJ. But it was best for her to know, and he knew that. She had to know. And then when she recovered. He could make her happy. _And I will make her happy. She deserves to be happy._

* * *

He hadn't expected it. Not at all. But when he heard the knock on his door at 12 in the morning, he knew. And there she stood, her hair thrown up in a quick ponytail, sweats and a nightshirt. It didn't matter, she was still beautiful, even though there were tears in her eyes.

"JJ?" Hotch asked, forcing a tone of confusion. The guilt was eating at him now. But it was the right thing to do. Or so he tried to convince himself.

 _What am I doing here? I shouldn't be here! It just..._ "Um," JJ said awkwardly, shifting Henry's weight. _Oh god, I feel like such an idiot._

Opening the door to allow JJ entry, Aaron gestured towards the couch. Somehow despite the shaking, JJ made her way to it. He knew why she was here. But she didn't know that. He had to act normal. He swallowed the lump in his throat that felt quite overwhelming.

"I'm sorry. You're probably wondering why I'm here. I didn't know where to go, and if anyone understands, it's you!" _And I just wanted to see you._

"Understands what?" Aaron asked sympathetically, he entered into the kitchen just briefly to put the kettle on the stove to make her some tea, just the way she liked it. Henry lay asleep in her arms, completely unaware of the emotions in the room right now.

"Will just left. He's met someone else. I knew it was coming, but I still... I mean he'd already left but I was hoping he'd come back and now it's for sure..." her voice broke off, her watering eyes met his. _I needed a friend._ "I left Henry with my mom right now, I just..."

"It's okay, really." Hotch tried to reassure her. He left the room to finish up with adding sugar to her tea, milk and by the time he came back, she was sound asleep on the couch, Henry nestled up close. A smile touched his lips. They looked so... there were no words. He stared for awhile after he got a blanket he lay over her. There they were. And the guilt wouldn't leave, because here one of his best friends was, crying to him, in pain and all he could think about was how much he loved her...

* * *

It had been weeks ago since JJ had appeared on his steps, with nowhere to go. The house was in Will's name and he'd moved back in to it after he'd told JJ the truth. JJ stayed with him, in the guest bedroom. Many would think this would be comforting to him, but it hurt. The worst way to miss someone is to be so close to them, knowing you can't have them.

He knew the girls were talking. And he knew his name had been brought in there due to the sudden silence whenever he walked into a room where Emily, JJ and Garcia were. He'd heard some of Emily and Penelope's thoughts and knew most of what JJ had told them.

Despite the fact he had been against Dave's plans to get the girl, now he was anxious to start working on it. But Dave had shook his head and told him it was too soon. JJ needed to heal. Dave told him that he couldn't be the rebound guy. Whatever that meant. Dave told him that JJ would casually date someone else, before realizing she's just trying to fill that hole in her heart. And after that guy, that's when he'd have to be there.

Hotch didn't buy any of this. He felt they were wasting precious time and he started small, making her breakfast and making sure to look out for her and her son as best as he could. When was it okay to try to make JJ happy? When was it too soon? And what were the chances she'd ever go for him? He'd heard her thoughts, but he wasn't sure. He also felt like he was being selfish, though he did care for her happiness and worry for her. All he could think about was starting on their path, together.

It'd been so long since he'd been with any girl besides Haley, so long since he'd been on a date even. Him and JJ had pretended that awkward day never happened. The one where he just spilled his feelings out and caused the tension in their friendship. They also pretended that she hadn't gone to him right after Will for help. They acted like this was normal. But words could not describe how hard it was for him.

Why was he trusting Dave any ways? The man had three failed marriages. What did he know about anything to do with woman? Perhaps it was time to take matters into his own hands.


End file.
